The touch screen panel (TSP) is a new-type input device, which provides a simple, convenient and natural human-machine interaction mode. It has been widely applied in various multimedia interaction devices currently.
FIG. 1 is a structural schematic view of an existing on-cell type touch screen panel. As shown in FIG. 1, a plurality of first touch control electrodes 11 and a plurality of touch control electrodes 12 overlapping with the first touch control electrodes 11 are arranged in a touch control area SS (the area as shown by the dotted line block in the figure) of the panel. Normally, the first touch control electrode 11 is connected to an integrated circuit IC through a first wiring 13 arranged outside the touch control area SS. The first wiring 13 can be led out from any end of the first touch control electrode 11, and connected to the integrated circuit IC via a border area (an area outside the touch control area SS). The second touch control electrode 12 is connected to the IC through a second wiring 14 arranged outside the touch control area SS. Second wirings 14 can be led out from each of the two ends of the second touch control electrode 12, and are connected to the integrated circuit IC via the border area respectively.
However, with the improvement of the TSP accuracy, the number of the touch control electrodes in the touch control area SS will be increased. Correspondingly, the number of the wirings connected with the touch control electrodes will also be increased; thereby, the area for arranging the wirings can be only increased by increasing the border area. Therefore, it is not benefit for achieving the design effect of a narrow border.